I'll go anywhere you want me
by Bymeha
Summary: Il y avait eu cette autre chaleur, timide, étrangère tout en étant familière. Ils s'étaient cherchés à tâtons, s'étaient contournés un peu, jusqu'à ce que finalement leurs doigts finissent par se caresser, s'entrelacer et ne plus se lâcher. Ils étaient une énigme pour l'autre, une ancre à la réalité. Peu importe l'endroit ; ils étaient devenus le foyer qu'il leur avait manqué. OS.


Hello !

Me revoilà avec un petit Klance (encore) basé sur le thème " mains " (j'ai une obsession un peu bizarre pour les mains et complètement avérée pour le Klance, autant vous dire que je me suis éclaté en écrivant cet OS qui a failli être beaucoup plus long que ça).

Sinon j'évoque une scène de la saison 1, mais pas de spoiler ici et vous pouvez situer cet OS où vous voulez dans la série. Si vous voulez un fond sonore, j'écoutais " _**The Last Thing**_ " de **Sawyer** en écrivant (un chouette groupe btw), c'est mignon comme tout :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks, le fanart est de Elentori**

* * *

Lance s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi Keith portait toujours des gants.

Non pas qu'il les trouvât ridicules – c'était effectivement le cas – ni qu'il trouve absurde le fait de porter des gants alors qu'ils vivaient dans un vaisseau dont la température était constamment réglée pour leur confort. Ils avaient aussi la contrainte de devoir porter leur combinaison et leur armure de Paladin en toutes circonstances ; Lance était devenu un vrai pro pour ce qui était de se déshabiller en un temps record, d'ailleurs. Il avait pensé que Keith laisserait tomber ses gants, que ça lui ferait gagner du temps, mais peut-être était-ce mal connaître Keith que de penser qu'il ne reculerait pas devant les difficultés, même celles qu'il s'imposait. Lance avait déjà vu Keith sans sa veste, pourtant, une fois dans l'intimité de sa chambre – mais jamais sans ses gants. Jamais sans ses fichus gants.

Ça n'était qu'une simple curiosité, au départ, et Lance s'était dit qu'il finirait par ne plus y faire attention, comme la coupe de cheveux franchement pas terrible de Keith – _No Bueno_ pour les filles, Keith – comme ses habitudes un peu étranges et cette manie qu'il avait de se mettre en retrait. Mais comme beaucoup de choses qui concernaient Keith, ça avait fini par devenir une obsession chez Lance. Un tas de questions sans réponses, des indices qu'il avait du mal à rassembler, une logique qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner. Une énigme.

Mais c'est ce qu'était Keith, après tout : une énigme à lui tout seul.

* * *

X

* * *

Lance fixait ses mains, silencieux et perdu.

Après son réveil, Hunk et Shiro l'avaient raccompagné à sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se changer avant de rejoindre les autres et manger un peu avant de se reposer. Il s'était débarrassé de la combinaison sans réfléchir, faisant glisser le tissu avec d'un geste machinal, presque habitué, avant de faire de même en enfilant ses vêtements. Comme à chaque fois, il avait hésité un instant avant de fourrer son nez dans l'amas de tissu, à la recherche de la moindre odeur qui lui rappellerait la Terre ; et comme à chaque fois, il avait éloigné son visage avec tristesse et lassitude en constatant qu'il ne restait que l'odeur légèrement aseptisée, avec une trace de sa propre odeur à lui.

Il fit quelques mouvements d'épaule pour que sa veste s'ajuste d'elle-même, comme il aimait la porter. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris une taille au-dessus de celle qu'il portait d'habitude le jour où il l'avait acheté ; il adorait pouvoir fourrer ses mains dans les poches, ou laisser les manches recouvrir ses paumes. C'était comme les cacher du monde et des autres, les mettre en sécurité ; les autres n'avaient ainsi pas à voir les tics d'anxiété qu'il avait depuis tout petit, lorsqu'il frottait son pouce contre son index ou qu'il serrait les poings si fort que ses ongles laissaient des traces dans les paumes de ses mains.

Ses mains.

Les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait avant d'avoir perdu connaissance étaient flous, juste des images et des sons qui s'accordaient difficilement, entrecoupés de trous noirs complets ; mais il n'avait pas tout oublié. Il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont Keith s'était approché de lui après la bataille pour l'aider à se relever ; celle dont sa main avait attrapé la sienne de façon naturelle – trop naturelle – pour se redresser, et celle, plus étrange avec du recul avec laquelle il l'avait gardé dans la sienne. Était-ce Keith ou lui qui avait décidé de ne pas lâcher l'autre ? Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Il savait seulement qu'il n'avait pas essayé de se libérer, que Keith n'avait pas essayé de le lâcher. Pour le maintenir réveillé, peut-être ? Ce simple contact avait été son ancre avec la réalité, avant que son corps n'atteigne ses limites et qu'il ne perde de nouveau connaissance.

« Lance ? T'as besoin d'aide ? », demanda Hunk avec inquiétude.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Perturbé d'être à ce point confus par un simple souvenir, Lance fourra ses mains dans ses poches avec frustration.

 _Mais non Lance, c'est pas juste un souvenir ; c'est arrivé, pour de vrai, avec Keith, et il va falloir faire avec._

« Euh, non, c'est bon. J'ai presque fini. », bafouilla ensuite le Paladin bleu.

Ses mains trouvèrent leurs habitudes, effleurant le tissu pelucheux et tout doux de ses poches. Lance secoua la tête et se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance. Elles étaient très bien où elles étaient.

Loin de celles de Keith.

* * *

X

X

* * *

Keith avait pris l'habitude d'étudier tout ce qui l'entourait, et ça comprenait aussi les personnes de son entourage. Il avait commencé à le faire après le départ soudain et inexpliqué de son père ; après avoir constaté qu'il avait été incapable de voir les signes de son départ imminent, Keith avait décidé d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait pour ne plus se faire surprendre. Pour ne plus se laisser atteindre – du moins avait-il pensé que ça pourrait suffire. Ça n'avait pas empêché Shiro de rentrer dans sa vie et de disparaître à son tour, malgré la confiance aveugle et sans bornes qu'il avait en lui. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se faire expulser de la Garnison pour insubordination, bien qu'il lui avait paru évident qu'on cherchait à étouffer quelque chose en rapport avec la disparition de Shiro.

C'est donc naturellement qu'il s'était mis à observer avec attention les nouveaux Paladins de Voltron – ceux avec qui il allait vivre des aventures qui lui étaient un peu tombées dessus et dont ils n'avaient probablement pas voulu au départ, des combats qu'ils allaient devoir mener à terme pour leur propre sécurité et celle de l'univers.

Keith n'avait pas cette volonté de protéger sa famille qu'avaient Hunk, Lance ou même Pidge. Au fond, il n'avait même pas la volonté de sauver la Terre ; au début, il s'était dit qu'il resterait parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire dans l'immédiat, et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber Shiro. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au jeune homme pour remarquer les signes évidents d'un traumatisme profond chez son aîné ; ses moments d'absence, les longs moments à remuer des idées sombres, la tension dans chacun de ses muscles et le voile dans son regard ne lui avaient pas échappés. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber maintenant, pas alors qu'il était aussi exposé, pas alors qu'il semblait être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à percer le secret de Pidge. Il y avait trop de détails, trop de zones obscures, trop d'excuses de sa part pour qu'il ne se soit pas posé de question. Le fait qu'elle soit une fille ne l'avait pas plus perturbé que ça ; ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle était, à sa place dans l'équipe, à sa place dans le groupe. Elle restait Pidge, avec ses propres secrets et son lot de mystères à résoudre, sa personnalité peu commune mais attachante. C'était une marginale, une incomprise avide de réponses et de vérité. Et elle était déterminée, comme lui.

La présence de Hunk était nécessaire dans l'équipe, et il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre. Bien que ses tentatives soient souvent soldées par des échecs, sa prudence temporisait l'audace de Lance et Pidge – et la sienne, parfois, il devait bien l'admettre. Hunk était un vrai pilier ; fort et présent, aussi solide qu'un roc et aussi doux qu'un agneau. Sympathiser avec lui était si facile que c'était presque naturel, et même si Keith n'y répondait pas toujours, il appréciait chacune des tentatives du Paladin jaune de l'intégrer au reste du groupe. Lance avait de la chance de l'avoir, et Keith comprenait facilement à quel point ça devait être rassurant de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un comme Hunk.

Et bien évidemment, il y avait Lance.

Keith n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il n'aimait pas Lance. Le garçon l'avait toujours laissé indifférent, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'être particulièrement agaçant et de le provoquer à tout bout de champ. Et Keith avait beau trouver ça bête, il se trouvait parfois d'autant plus stupide de toujours y répondre avec autant de facilité. C'était plus fort que lui et il avait horreur du regard de réprimande que Shiro lui lançait à chaque fois qu'ils haussaient le ton. Une part de lui comprenait en quoi c'était mal, que Voltron était trop important pour qu'ils laissent des enfantillages les détourner de leur mission.

Mais l'autre avait envie de répondre aux provocations de Lance. De nourrir sa fierté, de lui prouver de quoi il était capable, qu'il était à la hauteur de ses attentes. Keith voulait être plus que le garçon qui avait vécu seul dans un désert, plus que ce fantôme de la Garnison dont on avait voulu éteindre la flamme parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Lance avait beau avoir des manies agaçantes, il l'avait fait changer en bien, quelque part.

Le Paladin bleu était plus difficile à cerner selon Keith ; déjà parce qu'il avait plus de mal à se concentrer à cause de ses provocations continues, mais aussi parce qu'il laissait voir moins de choses que les autres. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à deviner pour Pidge, mais pour ce qui était de Lance ? Il faisait bien semblant d'être le clown de service, celui qui faisait rire tout le monde – ou pas – avec ses plaisanteries, Keith était persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose, que tout ça n'était qu'une façade. Il avait noté la façon dont Lance s'exprimait, en faisant toujours de grands gestes avec ses mains ; ces fois-là, il était généralement plus nerveux qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer et s'efforçait de le cacher en détournant l'attention. Et ça marchait, la plupart du temps.

Pas avec Keith.

Il l'avait laissé croire qu'il était tombé dans son petit jeu, qu'il ne voyait pas que tout ça n'était une façade. Il l'avait laissé se mettre à découvert, lui ouvrir un peu de son cœur en le laissant entrevoir ses insécurités, et Keith avait décidé de ne rien faire de particulier, comme pour respecter la part du contrat silencieux qui s'était formé entre eux.

Jusqu'à la fois de trop. Jusqu'à la fois où Lance avait trop hésité sur un mot, plus bafouillé que d'habitude, gesticulé davantage. Alors Keith avait attrapé ses mains, plongé dans son regard ; et ainsi privé de sa façade et de ses subterfuges, Lance avait ployé.

Ils s'étaient dévisagés, longtemps et en silence. Pendant un instant à la durée déterminée, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et pour la première fois, il n'y avait que leurs yeux qui parlaient, vides de tout mensonge.

 _Je suis là. N'aie pas peur, tu n'es plus seul. Je suis là._

Et leurs mains toujours liées.

 _Je suis là._

* * *

X

* * *

Ça avait fini par devenir une habitude chez eux, un rituel dont ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler.

Il y avait eu une fois où les Paladins avaient été conviés pour assister à la renaissance de l'écosystème de toute une planète, qui se régénérait et vivait de la même manière que le Balmera. C'était un beau spectacle, un moment qui restera gravé dans leurs mémoires, un ultime instant de répit dans leur vie tumultueuse de défenseurs de l'univers. Keith se souviendra longtemps de la lumière chaude qui avait éclairé leurs visages, du tremblement à peine perceptible sous qui parcourut le sol, des exclamations ravies qui s'étaient élevées dans les airs.

Et puis il y avait eu cette autre chaleur, timide, étrangère tout en étant familière. Il avait senti les doigts agiles mais prudents de Lance effleurer les siens, une fois, deux fois, laissant à chaque fois une étrange brûlure derrière leur passage. Keith n'avait pas osé le regarder, ni baisser les yeux vers leurs mains qui continuaient de se frôler, aussi fébriles que deux papillons de nuit. Ils s'étaient cherchés à tâtons, s'étaient contournés un peu, jusqu'à ce que finalement leurs doigts finissent par se caresser, s'entrelacer et ne plus se lâcher.

Keith s'était contenté de sourire, un peu trop heureux pour songer à s'en empêcher, trop pour penser au reste et à ce qui les entourait. Un regard vers Lance lui avait suffi pour qu'il comprenne que le Paladin bleu souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, comme jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire auparavant ; et le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux n'en était pas la seule et unique raison.

Ils étaient restés ainsi un moment, sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit ou même de se regarder. La cérémonie s'était achevée dans une effervescence qui s'était éteinte aussi rapidement qu'une braise sous le souffle du vent, et à contrecœur, Keith avait senti la main de Lance se séparer de la sienne tandis qu'il se faisait emporter par les autres, n'y laissant qu'un vide froid et une sensation de manque là où ses doigts se pressaient doucement contre les siens il y avait à peine quelques instants.

Jusqu'à ce que Lance ne le rattrape pour glisser sa main dans la sienne, d'une façon qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi facile, intuitive. Le Paladin rouge rencontra le regard azur du jeune homme et y lut la question silencieuse à laquelle il n'eut pas besoin de donner de réponse. Le regard des autres n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il s'agisse de celui pas surpris le moins du monde et moqueur de Pidge, ou celui plus discret, un peu fier sûrement et soulagé de Shiro. Ils s'en moquaient.

C'était comme d'avoir trouvé la pièce qui leur avait tant manqué durant toutes ces années.

* * *

X

X

* * *

Il leur arrivait encore de se disputer, parfois à cause de chamailleries, et d'autres fois, bien plus malheureuses à cause de sujets que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait aborder.

Cette fois-là, Lance n'aurait même pas su dire ce qui avait déclenché leur dispute. C'était parti d'un rien, d'un simple désaccord ; ou peut-être que Lance s'était raidi en percevant le recul de Keith alors qu'ils discutaient de quelque chose de particulier ? Il n'en avait aucune idée ; toujours est-il qu'il était conscient de leur inaptitude à communiquer lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux en colère, de la façon dont ils se faisaient du mal en s'ignorant mutuellement et en instaurant un climat de malaise au sein du groupe, qui voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas sans oser intervenir pour autant.

Généralement, ça ne durait pas plus de quelques jours – et quelques jours sans adresser un mot ni même un regard à la personne qui occupait constamment ses pensées était déjà bien assez insupportable comme ça pour qu'ils s'autorisent à commencer, selon lui. Mais cette fois, ils avaient répondu à un appel de détresse et s'étaient retrouvés au milieu d'un combat acharné entre une planète essayant de se rebeller et toute une flotte d'escadrons Galra prêts à réduire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin en poussière si c'était nécessaire. Les Paladins s'étaient dirigés vers les capsules qui les guideraient vers leurs Lions en toute hâte, conscients de l'urgence de la situation.

Et Lance avait aperçu l'armure de Keith dans son champ de vision. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'interpeller à ce point, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'ils devaient intervenir dès que possible.

Mais Lance savait ce que c'était que de disparaître sans avoir dit correctement au revoir à ceux qu'il aimait. Il pensait encore à ses parents, à ses frères et sœurs, à ses nièces et neveux ; il essayait de se souvenir de leur dernière conversation sans pouvoir se rappeler de ce qu'il leur avait dit pour la dernière fois, si les siens savaient seulement à quel point il les aimait et qu'il regrettait désormais de ne pas leur avoir dit davantage à l'époque où il aurait pu le faire.

Il savait ce que lui et Keith risquaient ; il était hors de question qu'ils se quittent d'une manière ou d'une autre en étant en froid, que leur fichue fierté les empêche de trouver une solution à une situation qui leur faisait bien plus de mal qu'elle ne pouvait satisfaire leur égo.

Le silence avait trop duré.

Keith lui manquait déjà, de toute façon ; et Lance savait qu'il préférerait avoir ses mains autour du cou ou violemment projetées vers son visage plutôt que de supporter son indifférence une seule seconde de plus.

« Eh, Keith. »

Keith ralentit mais ne s'arrêta pas ; et c'était trop pour Lance, probablement trop pour Keith aussi, et le Paladin bleu en avait assez de les voir s'écorcher parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment se dire les choses. À cet instant précis, il se moquait de ce dont ils avaient l'air, des larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux brûlants de colère et d'amour ; il était hors de question qu'ils montent à bord de leurs Lions dans cet état. Pas alors qu'il pourrait leur arriver quelque chose, pas alors que ça pourrait les déconcentrer et déstabiliser le reste de l'équipe – parce que même si Keith prétendait avoir les facultés nécessaires pour se battre à bord de son lion sans prendre ses sentiments en compte, Lance savait pertinemment que c'était faux.

Il était hors de question qu'ils se quittent comme ça.

Alors Lance le rattrape et prend sa main, presque rageusement, avec un trop-plein de passion. Keith se retourne violemment et lui fait face, les yeux brillants, prêt à lui dire tout ce qui lui brûle les lèvres – et soudain, ils se figent tous les deux, parce qu'encore une fois, ils comprennent qu'ils ne sont qu'un reflet troublé de l'autre.

En l'espace d'une seconde, Lance voit les larmes qui bordent le regard de Keith, et dans ses yeux sombres brillent les mêmes regrets que dans les siens. Les mots qui brûlaient de se déverser avec colère quelques instants plus tôt s'éteignirent dans un soupir, et ils se dévisagèrent encore avant que Lance ne l'attire dans une brève étreinte.

Juste le temps de se sentir complet à nouveau.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps – vraiment pas assez longtemps – et ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, s'affrontant de nouveau pour se redécouvrir encore, se rappeler de ce qui les avait menés là, et plus important, se rappeler pourquoi ils voulaient tous les deux continuer sur cette route.

Lance s'efforça de sourire, ignorant cette petite voix qui lui hurlait d'attraper le col de Keith et de l'embrasser pour combler le silence qui régnait entre eux depuis trop longtemps – des heures, des jours, peu importe : trop longtemps.

« Essaie de pas de faire tuer, hein ? »

Keith cligna des yeux et sourit à son tour, de ce sourire tendre qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui.

« Fais attention à toi. », lui dit-il en retour.

Leurs mains se séparèrent presque douloureusement et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs Lions, le cœur plus léger, déterminés à mener leur mission à bien et à rentrer.

Peu importe l'endroit ; ils étaient devenus le foyer qu'il leur avait manqué.

* * *

X

* * *

Au fil du temps, Lance avait fini par parvenir à la conclusion bête et simple que ce début d'amourette, aussi tumultueux soit-il n'était peut-être pas destinée à n'être qu'une simple amourette.

Ça l'empêchait de dormir, parfois. Il adorait Keith. Il adorait ses cheveux stupides, la façon dont ses mains se glissaient si naturellement dans les siennes, celle dont le Paladin rouge réagissait à son contact ; tendrement, amoureusement, sans la moindre once de recul ou d'hésitation qui l'avait autrefois tenu loin de lui et des autres. Il aimait le voir rire à des blagues qu'il lançait parfois sans réfléchir, son sourire et la lueur tendre qu'il avait dans les yeux lorsqu'ils se regardaient – et l'idée que Keith puisse le regarder comme ça même quand il ne le voyait pas lui donnait des ailes. Lance aimait penser à Keith, parler de Keith, être avec Keith ; et ça avait beau être ridicule et niais, ça l'obsédait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il s'était d'abord dit que c'était normal, qu'après avoir autant couru après l'amour, il ne pouvait pas réagir autrement.

Mais alors qu'il regardait Keith dormir, qu'il étudiait son visage paisible, sa respiration calme et régulière, l'ombre de ses longs cils sur ses joues, Lance réalisait qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait eu le plus besoin d'amour.

Keith avait probablement attendu depuis bien longtemps que lui de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre ; quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer, sans réserve, sans condition. Keith était une tempête à lui tout seul, un trop-plein de colère, un concentré de rage de vivre, le résultat de choix trop hasardeux qui l'avaient conduit à une existence solitaire et malheureuse ; un véritable désastre, une âme vagabonde au cœur trop fragile pour endurer tout cet amour d'un coup.

Quelqu'un comme lui, au fond.

Lance ne sait pas de quoi leur avenir sera fait. Peut-être qu'il arrivera quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux, qu'ils finiront par se mettre en colère et se disputer, qu'ils se feront plus de mal que jamais et qu'ils devront vivre avec pour le bien de l'équipe. Le chemin qu'ils empruntaient était épineux et dangereusement risqué, et Lance était terrorisé à l'idée que lui ou Keith – et étrangement, surtout Keith – puisse en souffrir.

Il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'ils puissent l'un ou l'autre se briser le cœur, dont ils ramasseront péniblement les éclats de leurs mains déjà écorchées, sans faillir, sans broncher.

Et il est perdu, paralysé d'amour ; parce qu'il sait à l'avance que peu importe le nombre de fois où ça doit arriver, il mettra volontiers tout son être entre les mains de Keith.

* * *

tadaaaaaaa merci d'avoir lu et à très vite ! courage pour ceux qui ont repris les cours et ceux qui reprennent lundi comme moi (RIP), may the klance be with you


End file.
